Various forms of grills have been heretofore provided for burning combustible materials such as charcoal, coal, wood logs and pressed wood fiber logs. Some of these grills include combustion chambers constructed, primarily, of expanded metal or similar mesh material and are capable of sustaining only reasonably complete combustion of the combustible material placed therein. Further, although conventional fireplaces provide combustion chambers in which log wood and other combustible materials such as coal, charcoal and pressed wood fiber logs may be burned, fireplaces do not enable such solid fuels to be burned efficiently. Accordingly, and particularly with the increased importance upon natural energy conservation, a need exists for a combustion chamber for use in a conventional fireplace and which may be utilized to efficiently burn solid fuel.
Examples of several different forms of structures in which various types of solid fuels may be burned and which include some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 659,770, 757,595, 3,285,238, 3,389,651, 3,421,433, 3,742,838, 3,783,855 and 3,832,989. However, these previously known structures are not specifically designed for efficient burning of solid fuels within conventional fireplace structures.